<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension by Smoph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378158">Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoph/pseuds/Smoph'>Smoph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moon (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoph/pseuds/Smoph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been acting very strange lately and you try to help with whatever it may be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Bell/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This contains *spoilers* for Moon (2009) so if that's important to you, go watch it first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was sitting in his brown leather armchair inside the rec-room in the Sarang Station watching whatever television channel was sent to him from Earth. Unconsciously, he was picking at the already worn out arm of the chair, using his fingernails to peel the leather bits off. After a while, he leaned forward to take a sip of his coffee then clapped twice to turn the T.V. off as he stood up from the seat. Sam was about to turn the corner to leave the room when Gerty came out of nowhere and bumped into him. “Ow! Jesus, Gerty what gives?” Sam grunts holding one of his shoulders with his other hand. He was surprised at how easily it bruised. “I am very sorry Sam. Is your shoulder alright? Do you want me to run some tests on it?” Gerty asked in his very soothing tone. Sam huffed exhaustedly and pushed Gerty out of the way. “No, no Gerty, I don't want any damn tests! Just watch where you’re going, huh?” Sam said angrily as he continued to walk. Gerty turned to look back at him with a very concerned looking face appearing on his monitor. He noticed how stiff Sam looked while walking and how erratic his stride was.</p>
<p>     Sam took a shower before going to sleep. He always got dibs on the bathroom before you because you usually had a longer nightly routine than he did. However, because there was only one bathroom in Sarang, he always left the door unlocked in case you needed to use the sink or the mirror. Because of this, Gerty could also open the door if he wanted to. He couldn't actually go into the room, but he could open the door and look in. Gerty knew Sam was taking a shower so he used one of his arms to crack the door open a bit to peek in. He could only see Sam’s silhouette through the shower curtain, but because all the station walls had lights embedded in them, the shadow was very prominent and clear. He could see Sam push his head back and run his hands through his hair and put his arms up to clean his body and underarms. After Sam was finished with his shower routine, he continued to stand still. After a minute, he glanced down to his crotch and lazily gripped his length with his free hand. Gerty’s singular eye dilated like a camera as Sam leaned his head back once more as he started pumping his hand up and down slowly. Another frustrated grunt mixed with a groan came out of Sam’s mouth similar to the one he made when he ran into Gerty hours earlier. Another few minutes went by after Sam should have finished his shower and Gerty heard a whispered “fuck…” come from behind the curtain. Once he heard Sam lightly bang on the wall with his arm, Gerty decided to check on how the harvesters were doing to leave Sam in peace. About twenty minutes later, Sam finally left the bathroom and quickly disappeared into his bedroom with a towel around his waist.</p>
<p>     In the other room, you heard Sam’s door close which told you that the bathroom was free. You walked out of your room with a few towels and a robe and found Sam’s jumpsuit on the floor of the bathroom. Not even hung up, just laying there. You sighed and picked it up after setting down your towels on the toilet seat and hanging your robe on the door. When you knocked on Sam’s door, you heard some loud shuffling and a loud “What!?” coming from the other side. “Sam, you left your jumpsuit in the bathroom. I have it here. Can you open up?” you yelled through the thick metal door. It slid open a second after, revealing Sam wearing a strange combination of clothing. He was wearing a single sock, loose basketball shorts he sometimes wore on the treadmill, and his white space suit shirt. You looked at him with a confused expression but handed him his jumpsuit anyway. He smelled like steam and soap which made the smell of the jumpsuit stronger since it was what he was wearing before his shower. He gave you an awkward half-smile after taking it back and closed the door without saying anything else. He was acting a little weird, you thought, but shrugged it off and went back to the bathroom to shower.</p>
<p>     You have been living on Sarang with Sam and Gerty for almost a year now. Some higher-ups at Lunar Industries thought it might be helpful for Sam to have another human companion with him to make sure each clone reset went smoothly. Apparently, there was a glitch in Gerty’s programming in the past that resulted in two Sams being woken up at the same time. Because of this, you were hired to live with him in order to assist Gerty in every new reset and also keep track of Sam’s general health and well-being. You were fully aware of the fact that Sam was a clone, and that there were about a thousand more of him hidden under the base. But because you have only lived with this Sam for a year, you have not had to go inside that room yet. Despite this knowledge, you treated Sam like any other friend and partner you have had on these sorts of projects in the past. Even though he was a clone, you understood that he was still very much human. </p>
<p>     The next day, after you and Sam checked on all of the harvesters, you decided to play a game of ping pong to pass the time while you waited for another full canister to need unloading. You and Sam would play ping pong with each other a lot so your skills were pretty evenly matched. Sam held the paddle and the ball in his hands, getting ready to serve first. But instead, put both items back on the table in front of him to unzip his jumpsuit that was still dirty from yesterday. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and tied them around his waist. “Are you alright Sam?” you said curiously as he picked the paddle and the ball up again and looked at you with an expression of disbelief. His face did not match your question at all. He looked like you just insulted his mother, or told him a very vulgar joke out of nowhere. “Yeah of course I’m fine, why wouldn't I be?” he asked back, trying to concentrate on serving. “I don't know, you just seem really jittery today. And yesterday.” Sam served the ball over to you with force. The first round officially started which took your attention away from your statement. “You know, you should mind your own business. I've never tried to question the way you do things so don't start with me.” he mumbled while still trying to concentrate on the ball. A good hit on your side made him lose the round which prompted him to throw his paddle over the net in anger. “Fuck! God--Shit!” he yelled as he trudged out of the room.</p>
<p>     Sam retreated to the control center where he pretended to be doing work to avoid eye contact with you when you followed him. As you looked up at him from the bottom of the ladder, you noticed that the sleeves of his jumpsuit were still tied around his hips. You saw the tattoo on his bicep in more detail than before since he rarely wore short sleeves when he wasn't wearing his jumpsuit. “What’s your tattoo?” you asked innocently, trying to ignore his outburst just minutes prior. “What’s it to ya?” he continued to avoid your gaze as you stared at his arm. You stayed silent and watched him flex his arm as he sat up in the chair to look at you, still annoyed. “It's a hanging cock” he said matter-of-factly. “A hanging… what?” you tried to squint your eyes to see it more clearly. Maybe you mistook it for something else this whole time. “It's a rooster hanging from a noose. I call it a hanging cock.” you couldn't help but chuckle after hearing that. He still looked angry, but climbed down and rolled up his sleeve, even more, to let you get a closer look. While you were looking at his tattoo, you noticed a small bruise on his shoulder that revealed itself from him lifting his sleeve up. “How did this happen?” talking about his tattoo made Sam a bit calmer so he wasn't as defensive as you thought he was going to be. “oh, it's nothing. Don’t worry about it.” he said as he pulled his arm away from you. “Sam, I came here to look after you. It's my job to worry about it.” you tried taking his arm in your hands again but he flinched when your hand touched his skin. “God you sound like Gerty!” he pulled his arm away again with more force and walked away before you could say anything else. </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>     While Sam was taking a shower, you decided to take his jumpsuit and a few of his other shirts and put them in the washing machine. You were waiting for the machine to be done when you saw Gerty moving down the corridor and you ran up to him to get his attention. “Hey Gerty, have you noticed anything off about Sam recently?” you couldn't help but look into Gerty’s one eye when you asked that, but then shifted your gaze to his monitor when his face turned confused. “Something off about Sam? Well, he stopped asking for hot sauce with his beans recently.” You looked at Gerty, a little frustrated. “No, not like that. He seems really tense, doesn't he? And he has a bruise on his arm.” Gerty’s eye dilated a bit before answering. “Two days ago, Sam attempted to masturbate during his nightly shower” your eyes widened at this statement. You weren't sure if you heard him correctly. “Um... what do you mean attempted?” You hoped this was just another glitch, but Gerty continued with his clarification in his blunt voice. “Sam was not able to achieve a climax based on his body language, posture, and attitude afterward.” Your face turned bright red at Gerty’s words. You had a hard time comprehending the concept since you never thought about that side of Sam before. Yes, you sometimes innocently admired his looks from afar. But you never thought about his own personal sexual desires before--why would you? “O-oh, I see. Uh, thanks Gerty” you said as you tapped him on the side and went to check on the laundry. </p>
<p>     The washing machine beeped signaling it was finished so you opened the door and switched the clothes to the dryer. Right after you started the drying cycle, you heard the bathroom door open in the other room and saw Sam, a minute later, walking around with grey sweatpants on but no shirt looking very confused. “Where are all my shirts?” he asked in a slightly louder volume than you were expecting. “They're all in here,” you said, tapping on the top of the dryer “they were filthy.” the confusion on his face quickly turned into frustration as he consciously straightened his posture and walked over to you. “You couldn't have waited until I was out of the shower? Now I have to sit around like this until it's done.” you looked at him angrily as he scolded your actions. Your expression and stare started to affect him as his frustration disappeared into slight fear. You crossed your arms and walked closer to him very confidently. “I know what you've been doing in the shower recently.” he flinched and stammered incomprehensible words as he tried to process what you told him. Similarly to how you reacted when Gerty told you. Your stare intensified as you continued. “First of all, I don't care if you took care of your little problem or not, but I also use that shower and it's almost always after you so I don't want to have to use that same shower without realizing the past events that occurred in it.” Sam blushed hard at this. It was very obvious to you because the red blotches traveled from his cheeks, down to his neck, and around his bare chest. Sam regained some clarity through the shock and tried to cover his chest. “How the hell do you know about that?” Sam asked with a rare look of pleading in his eyes which you were not used to at all. It made you feel a little bad for embarrassing him so much. “Gerty told me. He said he saw you in the shower a few days ago.” Sam’s eyes lit up in realization when he remembered he keeps the door unlocked for you. He never thought that Gerty would have any interest in the bathroom because he can't go in. “Fuckin’ Gerty… I'm keeping that damn door locked from now on.” </p>
<p>     The dryer beeped loudly and Sam rushed over to the machine and took his clothes out of it. They were very warm since they were freshly dried and he found his red, white, and blue shirt to put on and took the rest to his room. You followed a moment later and waited in the corridor outside both of the bedrooms for a few minutes trying to think of what to do. This was almost as embarrassing for you as it was for him and you felt bad. It explained why he had been in such a terrible mood those past few days--he must have been pent up as hell. Meanwhile, Sam was in his room pacing back and forth, embarrassed out of his mind. He tried to fold the clean pile of clothes he threw on his bed to get his mind off the situation but froze when he heard a knock on the door. “Sam? I just want to talk, open the door.” Sam sighed and slowly shuffled over to the door to open it. Once it opened, you quickly pushed past him and walked to the middle of his room. You looked him up and down as he closed and locked the door to prevent Gerty from listening in anymore. He really was quite attractive. As you looked at his cute eyes, large biceps, flat stomach, and slim hips you thought about what a shame it was that he was stuck up here. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>     You knew that this was not the real Sam Bell and you knew that Tess had been dead for years. You should not feel guilty for what you thought about doing. You realized that all of the Sam clones are basically frozen in time; stuck in a time where the real Sam was heartbroken by his wife and longed for human contact of any kind. It all made sense, every Sam clone is woken up isolated, heartbroken, and sexually frustrated for three whole years. You stared at Sam with sad eyes. When he unconsciously reciprocated the sad puppy dog stare, you walked up to him, grabbed his shirt collar, and pushed him against the door. “Ugh--what the hell are you doing?” Without saying anything, you pressed your chest against his and began kissing lightly on his neck. Sam stared straight forward, not really knowing how to react at that moment. Once he eventually snapped out of it, he tried to get your attention back to him by grabbing the back of your neck. “H-hey you don't…” But before he could pull you back, you pushed one of your thighs in between his legs, pressing against him firmly. Sam’s head fell back onto the door and he groaned loudly. You lifted your head from his neck and smiled to yourself as you looked at his lips. You pushed your leg forward once again making him try to stifle another groan. Looking into his eyes, you kissed him softly at first, but then the kiss started getting more heated after Sam reciprocated. The dual sensations of your leg rubbing him and your mouth on his made him let out a hot moan into the kiss. You pulled back and saw his embarrassed and extremely red face. “You’re quite loud for someone who keeps to himself so much!” You decided to have a little fun by starting to move your leg up and down the growing hardness in his loose sweatpants while also snaking your hands up his shirt. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moan. “Don't try to hold back anymore. I told Gerty to take extra care of your plants so he is preoccupied.” Your hands continued to explore his chest and stomach under his shirt as you nuzzled his hand away so you could kiss him again. This time he rested his hands on your hips while he moaned into your mouth again, opening up to you. “S-should we be doing this…? I--o-oh god… what about Tess?” You paused, obviously, you couldn't tell him about her being dead and himself being a clone. “I'm only helping you relieve your tension. What happens on the moon stays on the moon.” This seemed to calm his nerves a bit more because one of his hands traveled down from your hip to your ass and squeezed roughly. You moaned softly against his cheek then whispered in his ear “put your arms up.” He obeyed, putting his arms straight above his head allowing you to run your hands up his body, slowly pulling his shirt off in the process. Sam did not know why he was being so obedient. He just felt so desperate for your touch he felt like he would do anything for you at that moment. Your fingertips sent shivers down his back making him throb in his pants. You completely forgot about your leg resting against him, so after his shirt was off, your hand trailed back down and finally gripped him tightly. Sam moaned once again, shoving his face in your neck as his knees started shaking from the stimulation. It occurred to you that, because he is a clone, Sam has never had a real sexual experience before aside from his own hand. Anything else is just a memory implanted from the original Sam Bell. This would explain why he is so sensitive. You let go of his length which caused him to whine his protest. Gripping both sides of his waistband, you whisper “what do you want, Sammy?” Sam was panting heavily but still managed to string words together in his state. “Uuh.. I-I want your mouth.” At those words, you straightened your arms which were still grabbing onto his waistband, and slowly slid down his body taking his pants with you. He kicked his sweatpants off after they pooled at his feet while you put your hands on his hips and kissed his bulge through his underwear. He panted hard as your thumbs rubbed around his hip bones and along his v-line. You knew he wasn't going to last long so you wanted to tease him as much as possible. You stood up and backed away from him a few inches to take your own shirt off. You threw your shirt on the floor and, once again, pressed up against him. Only that time was much more intense than the other because you and Sam were both shirtless now. The skin on skin contact was electrical and made you heat up from the inside. Instead of crouching back down to his pleading erection, you took one of your hands and squeezed his large bicep. You rubbed a finger across his tattoo and kissed around it. “So tell me more about your tattoo” you said playfully, smiling against his skin after you saw his surprised facial expression. “Oh fuck you!” he squealed, shutting his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows together tightly as his head rested on the door again. You laughed at his reaction, resting your cheek on his bicep feeling it flex as he tried to pull you closer to him. You could see Sam crossing his legs and using your body to cover up the front part of his own, to the point where even you couldn't see anything but his face right in front of yours. You realized that he probably was not used to being that exposed to anyone. It's one thing to think about it, but it's another thing to make it actually happen. After realizing this, you gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran out of the room taking his jumpsuit with you. Once Sam heard your bedroom door open and close he was worried he ruined the moment somehow and scared you off. He decided to not move from his spot and instead pressed his ear to the door to try to listen in on what you were doing. A minute passed and Sam started to lose hope that you were coming back. At that moment, you opened his door again pushing your robe into his chest telling him to take it. He got the message and slung it over his broad shoulders. It fit him fairly well; it was just a little snug around the arms. You could tell he was slightly relieved to have something to cover himself even if it wasn't his. Sam glanced back up at you after tying the robe off and noticed that you were wearing his jumpsuit. It was a bit big on you and the sleeves went over your hands, but the elastic band around the waist made it form-fitting anyway. You took his hand and led him to his bed. As he sat on the edge, you threw your leg over him to sit on his lap. “Is this better?” you asked as you straddled him tightly, your breathing becoming more ragged and noticeable. “Yeah totally… Are you alright?” he looked a bit concerned as you very slowly started to move your hips up and down his leg. “I-im fine. It's my turn though” you whispered shakily then continued attacking his neck with your lips and teeth. The rhythm in your hips became stronger which prompted Sam to notice the wet spot that was appearing in the crotch of his jumpsuit. Since he wasn't wearing any pants, he could feel how wet that area was getting on his leg. Sam gave himself an inquisitive look and finally grabbed on to your shoulders to pin you down on the bed. Without looking at you, he slowly unzipped the jumpsuit almost halfway down your body revealing nothing but your bare chest underneath. “Oh, shit is this all you have on?” You nodded excitedly, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I hope that's okay with you.” Instead of responding with words, Sam continued to unzip the jumpsuit all the way down to your crotch. He positioned his knee in between your thighs and started to put light pressure on that area. You moaned at the contact and shuffled your arms out of the sleeves. “Oh god, baby you’re so fucking horny too” Sam seemed surprised that you would want to be with him like this. You couldn't blame him for thinking that though; the isolation has not yet taught him to control that temper of his but you hoped this would help relieve some of the tension that causes his short fuse. You knew you wouldn't need any prep from his fingers so you grabbed both sides of his head and looked into his eyes with a very desperate expression. “Fuck me please Sammy!” you said as you flung one of your legs around his lower back. At this, Sam gripped the jumpsuit and shoved it down and all the way off, finally seeing you under him completely naked. He sat up and undid the knot on the robe and quickly threw it off. You ran your hands against his hard chest, bumping over one of his nipples in the process making him twitch and groan. As he pulled down his boxers and positioned himself, you spread your legs and wrapped the other one around his lower back pushing his hips closer. Finally, Sam took his length in one hand and guided it to your entrance then slowly started pushing into you. He quickly froze after the head went in and put a hand over his mouth again. He started moaning loudly as he continued to push in which the hand over his mouth did not help stifle. He then resorted to biting on his hand to possibly stop the noise from coming out of him. You were also moaning but were not nearly as loud as Sam’s porn quality noises. “Sammy don't do that, I want to hear you” you said very tenderly trying to prevent him from biting his hand too hard through his moans. Sam let go of his hand but started his rhythmic thrusts into you once he slid all the way in. The bed was really small since it was only meant for one person so you had to put your arms up to stop the top of your head from being pushed against the station wall that acted as a headboard. You gasped, surprised at the speed of his hips. A moment ago he was a shy and embarrassed mess but now he was thrusting so fast you were forced to slow him down since you weren't going to last that much longer. This was for Sam, after all, you wanted him to go first. He looked up at you from the crook of your neck in confusion. “Are you okay…?” he asked through heavy panting sounding very concerned. “You gotta come first, okay? This is for you.” you tell him as you brought your hand to his face and rubbed his sweaty cheek. He looked a bit worried for some reason. “I-I haven't done this in a while.” he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed confused as to why he felt so clueless when it came to this. You smiled at his innocents even though you understood it wasn't his fault. “Follow me then.” Using your legs which were still wrapped tightly around his waist, you arched your back and pushed your hips up a bit making him move as well. Sam didn't expect you to move like that so his head fell to your chest and he gasped breathily. You continued to move your hips with his, slowly at first, guiding his movements until he caught on and took control again. Once he got the hang of it, you let out a sigh and ran your hands down his back, and gripped his ass as a sign of encouragement. He shuttered and quickly pulled out, letting out a loud guttural moan as he came on the sheets in between your legs. You looked very surprised when he glanced up at you. “I'm sorry. I couldn't warn you in time so I didn't know what you wanted--” You interrupted him, smiling “I took care of you, now you gotta take care of me.” You knew it wasn't going to take much to get you there, so you didn't bother to show him any fancy moves. Sam shuffled backward to position himself near your hips, trying to avoid the wet spot he made on the bed. His head fell forward and started to kiss your inner thighs slowly moving up. As your breathing quickened again, he took his hand and stuck two fingers in your entrance. You reacted immediately as you felt them move in and out at a fast pace. After a minute of this, you moaned his name as you came on his fingers, instinctively closing your legs around his head. As you came down from your high, he tapped the side of your leg and you realized you had him in a headlock. “Oops, sorry Sam!” you said as you let go of him and sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed, feeling light-headed. Sam chuckled as you caught your breath and you felt him sneak up behind you and wrap his arms around your body tenderly. You glanced over your shoulder and saw that familiar tattoo on his arm. He whispered into your ear very breathily. “Thank you for that.”</p>
<p>     “We have to do something about your sheets before it dries too much” you pointed out, turning your head to kiss him behind you. “We can put them in the wash but first we need to find some clean clothes. Gerty is probably done with the plants by now and if he sees us like this we'd have to reboot him.” Sam remembered that Gerty records everything he sees so it would be problematic for a recording of them walking around the base naked together was to be accessible by Lunar Industries. You stood up from the bed and started looking through the pile of Sam’s clean clothes that you had washed beforehand. You settled on a brown button-up shirt with a light brown floral print on it and dark green track pants with yellow stripes. Sam decided against a shirt and instead put on his gray zip-up jacket and black sweatpants. He found his worn red hat on his shelf and put it on your head backward. You liked wearing his clothes, they smelled so much like him that it made you feel warm. Sam took the sheets off his bed and unlocked his door. He took your hand and led you to the rec-room where the washer and dryer was. While he was putting the soiled sheets inside the washer, you leaned against his back and crept a hand to his chest to slowly start to unzip his jacket. He played along and pretended not to notice until he heard Gerty moving around down the corridor. Sam quickly zipped the jacket back up and went over to greet Gerty as you hid under the ping pong table. You didn't want to have to explain to Gerty why you were wearing Sam’s clothes. Even though you would probably come up with some lie, it would be difficult to get him off your ass. A moment later you saw Sam come back into the room looking for you. You tapped the floor signaling where you were and he crawled under the table to join you. You both smiled at each other and you leaned in to give him another kiss. Instead of stopping there, however, you ran a hand up his leg to make him shiver. “What’s that for?” he asked somewhat rhetorically. “You seem tense…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>